


The dark against the bright (light of camera flashes)

by Grisen06



Series: AAA one-shots [2]
Category: Aple Academy of Arts
Genre: Airports, Cameras, F/F, Fame, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisen06/pseuds/Grisen06
Summary: Maddy is on her way to AAA for the first time when she meets a beautiful girl. If she only could get away from these cameras
Relationships: Maddy Brown/Nike Prinstone
Series: AAA one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081193





	The dark against the bright (light of camera flashes)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again posting about my own book. Yay. Really funny.

"Why did you choose Aple Academy?"  
"When is your next show?"  
"Will you quit broadway?"  
"Are you still doing shows?"

Th questions kept comming and Maddy wanted to run. She quickly cast a glance at her manager, trying to get him to se her distress. When it didn't work, she continued walking through the crowd of reporters to get to her flight.

They came closer to the gates but as she predicted a few reporters stood in her way, trying to earn themself a few more seconds with her attention.

She kept a smile on even though it didn't reach her eyes, always being the perfect girl for the pictures.

Suddenly a girl caught her eye, she was rushing towards the gates after waving goodbye to two people who probably were her parents. She had colored hair, light blue with some kind of light pink-ish color in the underlayers. She wore a lilac tight fitting dress, black tights, a pair of heels and a red scrunchie tied around her wrist. She was not the usual prim and proper gurl but still had a hanbag that looked a tad expensive, indicating that her family was probably rich.

She saw the girls eyes meeting hers but didn't want to seem like she noticed the rushing girl, seeing as she was still ina reporter sea. Her glance just passed on even though somewhere deep inside her she wanted to rush to the girl.

She couldn't look where this mystery girl was headed, her colored mid-long hair blending in with the bright lights of camera flashes. Her manager finally seemed to make the reporters open up a passage for her, letting her enter the security gate with dissapointment in her stomach.

When the security guard had let her through she started to walk gowards the bathroom to cool of the steam that had slowly built up inside her head because of all the reporters.

After calming her breath down she exited the bathroom, eyes searching over the waiting chairs. A few people she guessed were students sat here and there in the area but one group caught her eye. More exact one person. The girl.

She was laughing at some joke her friend had told her, head tilited backwards and that gorgeous sound echoing in Maddys ears. She made her way slowly towards the group of friends, the girl, a blonde girl who probably could be a cheerleader, a brunette girl who had her fingers linked with the blonde and a person who she couldn't clarify the gender of but looked somewhat like a dude.

"Hi" she said weakly, turning the heads of the four. The three others seemed to wear the smae exoressions as a moment before buts he hoped that the light in The Girls eyes actually appeared from seeing her.

"You are Maddy. Fucking. Brown. And you said Hi to us!" The Girl exclaimed before exitedly holding out her hand. "I'm Nike and a BIG fan of musical theater which obviously includes you" she said, words rapid as if she was running out of time to say them.

"Nice to meet you!" Maddy said in the calmest tone she could get, shaking The Girls, Nike's, hand. She gave the girl a once over as she now had on a green jeans jacket full of pride pins along the middle.

"Boarding for Aple private jets starts now" a voice said and damn it. How big would the chances of them being next to each other be? She quickly picked up her suitcase from where she pkaced it and started walking towards the plane, feeling a note getting slipped knto her pocket while walking (A skill she had the unfortune to get adjusted to having) which she unfolded onto the plane.

It was a quickly drawn picture of somebody who was clearly talanted. In the picture there were two people resembling herself and Nike in a pool. The text above saying "Two girls chilling in a hot tub and you obviously like Nike so here is her number" well that was specific.

She put the number in her phone before noticing the signature //Nike's friend Sebastian who has awesome gaydar

Well that must be Nike's maybe-dude maybe-enby-but-probably-not friend.

Niw she atleast had a chance.

If only Nike was okay with keeping things secret.  
And were okay with dating Maddy at all.


End file.
